This invention relates to metal corner fittings for use in firmly assembling a wooden picture frame made up of frame pieces.
In assembling a wooden picture frame, it is a usual practice to cut engraved and colored frame pieces in desired lengths, apply a bonding agent to the cut ends of each frame piece, abut the cut ends of the frame pieces against each other, bind a string around the assembled frame or place the assembled frame in a supporting frame and leave the assembled frame therein until the bonding agent dries and hardens completely. In some cases, each corner of a picture frame is secured by screwing or by nailing, instead of secured with a bonding agent. However, when a bonding agent is used it becomes quite complicated to assemble the frame since it is required that it be bound with a string. In the case of screwing or nailing it becomes difficult to ensure accurate, tight abutment of the frame pieces to each other.